Plot
*Spoiler Alert* All information following is spoiler material. Read at your own risk! The origin of the World Walker is not entirely known, however it IS known that he was the cause of the Great War . He is an omnipotent being who possesses the ability to traverse worlds, and universes with a simple thought. Between the worlds exists a vast void where not even time exists. Being an eternal being and a god of sorts, the World Walker took it upon himself to tend to the wellbeing of the worlds he traversed. Among these worlds were that of the Gara, animal beings in touch with their world with supernatural powers, and that of the humans. For many millennia he watched these worlds grow and prosper and live in peace. However, being not entirely perfect and only too powerful, he grew bored with watching the lives of such petty creatures. He decided to begin having some fun. At first, his influence was small, only creating a few natural disasters here and there to see how the creatures would react. But eventually his thirst for entertainment grew and he ultimately decided to merge the two worlds into one. At first, neither race seemed to care; they simply went about their daily business. However, certain humans felt that since they had the cunning edge, they should be superior to the Gara. Of course offended by the gesture, the Gara took an offensive stance against the humans, and all the while the World Walker watched in amusement. Meanwhile, there was a council of humans and a council of Gara gathering. The two councils consisted of the most respected individuals from both sides from each city. Like most Gara of the time, they were noble and elegant creatures who were able to commune telepathically with each other and with humans. The two councils came to the agreement that both sides must work together to stop the rampage of the World Walker. Using a very early and very crude form of crystal technology devised by the human council, the Gara on the council were able to channel their energy through the crystal to lock the World Walker within the void between worlds. Having used all their energy, the Gara shattered the crystal, each trapped in a shard. Knowing the power that these shards possessed when reunited, the remaining human council chose to scatter the shards across Cantin. However, all of this was forever kept in secrecy, only known by the human council who fled into hiding while continued the fighting that would eventually be known as the Great War. Eventually, time turned the once beautiful Gara into twisted fighting machines who thought nothing of benevolence or harmony, while the humans retreated to the safety of fortress cities. The Great War had ended with the construction of Vertisa, however, the fighting and the attacks did not. Word began to spread of a powerful crystal that when reunited could end the fighting. Many hopeful humans set out in sights of these shards, and eventually they were found. Awestruck by the awesome power they held, the finders kept their discovery to themselves. They eventually found each other and with them followed a cult of believers who worshipped the World Walker as the ultimate peace bringer. They called themselves Glyph. They sought to reunite the Gara that inhabited the shards, but they knew only one could be the true commander of the beings. Overwrought with jealousy and greed, none could bring himself to sacrifice his power and so they began feuding. The 9 shard holders took followers from the organization with them when they divided. And so, it is the player’s responsibility to seek out the Glyph hideouts, and defeat the shard holders so that they may reunite the shards into the Prism Crystal. After obtaining a shard from a holder, they will need to locate the original shrine of that shard in order to unlock the legendary Gara contained inside it. Unlocked Gara are not useable in battle, but can be used in cities and with NPCs as a nontransformed player would be able to. Once all shards are united, the game will take into account the actions against NPCs up to that point. If the player has completed a number of random location based quests, helped in protecting cities under siege, etc, they will receive the Gara as a reward. Conversely, if the player accepts quests, and then fails to complete them (either runs out of time, or cancels them) then they will receive the World Walker as a reward. The good actions must outweigh the bad, and the bad actions must outweigh the good in order to receive the appropriate rewards. If the player is dissatisfied with their reward, they can choose to complete a very high level quest line that will reverse their reward.